


Happy Birthday, Derek Hale

by becauseimwolfit (DeadGodBless)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Other, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/becauseimwolfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets some birthday lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shauna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shauna).



> Miranda is insistent that I post this over here instead of just leaving it to rot on tumblr. This is based off of Shauna's drawing that was meant as a joke and naturally everyone turned it into something super serious and angsty.  
>   
> Ya'll can follow her [tumblr](http://wendigo.tumblr.com) and you should because she's pretty much perfect let's be honest.

It’s so quiet in the apartment. Derek can hear the water drip through the pipes; a soft staccato that his heartbeat mimics. A warm hand trails down his chest, leaving a smear of creamy white in its wake. He shudders out a gasp as fingers circle his nipples, arches when they pinch and tease. It’s so much and it’s so good. His eyes fall shut and he focuses on breathing as the teasing hands trail lower.

He squirms at the feeling of cool air hitting the sticky mess on his body, intricate swirls and designs. Those wicked fingers trace a triskele on his abdomen and he can’t help the whine escaping his lips as they draw ever closer to his aching cock. He’s swollen red and leaking, begging to be touched. 

It’s a relief when one of those strong hands grips him tight, making him arch and groan. The viscous white substance creates a smooth drag as he’s pumped and it’s the best feeling he’s ever known. He’d promised himself this would stop. He’d swore he’d never let this happen again. And yet here he was moaning like a whore and spreading his legs as a finger circles his hole. It slips in with little resistance, quickly joined by a second. It’s becoming too much, fingers fucking him even as his cock is jerked with precision. 

He let’s out a cry as as comes, body shuddering and muscles spasming as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. He takes deep breaths as he comes down, removing his fingers from himself to swipe them at the mixing come and frosting on his chest. He pops a finger into his mouth and turns to look at the decimated remains of the cupcake on the plate beside him. He gives a dreamy smile and sighs. “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
